


The Great Glutton

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Demon Sex, F/M, Monster Boyfriend, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: His appetite was a bottomless pit
Relationships: Fudo Akira/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 321





	The Great Glutton

**Author's Note:**

> I already knew I was going to hell in a hand basket but guess what? You can come with me too. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Enjoy

Ever since his recent changes, Akira had become insatiable. You swear the boy couldn't go a full 24 hours without an orgasm. Before he used to be very shy and go beat red whenever the topic of sex was breached. Now the subject had him practically salivating. Horny teenager couldn't quite describe what he had evolved into. He had transformed into quite the sexual deviant and his appetite was a bottomless pit. And you loved every tantalising minute of it. 

He must have been really desperate for it tonight. His inner devil had come out to play when you were alone in the bedroom. His demonic form didn't deter you in the slightest. It just made the hollow ache between your legs pulse stronger for him. It might have been a little comical the way his transformation suddenly took over. You had been halfway through a decent make-out session. All you had done was let him fondle your chest and then poof, he was a demon. 

You stared up at him, your eyebrows almost reaching your hairline as if to say "really? It only took that to set you off?" Akira knew exactly what you were thinking and you watched his skin erupt with a dark flush. Suddenly this big and terrifying demon had become as bashful as a lamb. No matter what form, Akira was still a dork. 

"I'm sorry" he murmured, idly scratching the back of his head. "I don't know what came over me."

His voice came out in a deep, husky rumble and it had your legs shaking. He eyed you cautiously, his head tilted to the side as he stared at you.

"You're...not scared?"

"No." 

To prove your point, you crawled closer to him, kneeling between his legs. Even sitting down, he was still very tall. You were just grateful he hadn’t suddenly transformed while you were both on the bed. It would have suffered the consequences. You gently pat his thigh, feeling his muscles jump under your touch. The black fur tickled the palm of your hand as you ran your fingers through the soft tresses.

“I’m not afraid” you reassured.

You leaned up and pressed your mouth against his. He responded immediately to the kiss, pressing his lips hard against yours. His tongue poked your lips, eliciting a gasp from you and allowing him to slip it inside. You moaned in delight when your tongues touched, the sick appendage curling around yours as he lapped at your saliva. He nibbled at your mouth, sucking your bottom lip between his teeth and biting the plump flesh.

You had to part when the need for oxygen burned your lungs. You pulled away for a brief reprieve, taking a moment to admire the demon sitting in front of you. A few delicious scenarios were already starting to play out in your head. You rubbed your thighs together, trying to alleviate the harsh throbbing. Maybe Akira wasn’t the only one who had turned into a sexual deviant.

You could see his cock peeking out from beneath silky fur and without hesitation you reached for it. His body became rigid, his muscles locking up from the sudden contact. He hissed through clenched teeth as you ran your thumb across his sensitive slit. He was already leaking precum and it coated your hand from just a simple touch. 

"You're leaking like a faucet" you pointed out. 

“It does that” he admitted.

You ran your hand over the ridges on his dick, fingertips tracing the swollen glands. His change of anatomy was interesting. The size was impressive and was definitely proportionate to his new body. Akira growled and grunted above you, his hips jerking into your hand as you continued to rub your hand up and down his swollen length. You leaned forward and placed the tip in your mouth, a bitter taste rolling across your tongue as you tentatively sucked. Akira groaned deeply; the sound utterly sexy to your ears.

Your tongue swirled around the tip, your lips wrapping around him as you slowly bobbed your head. A few curses slipped from the Devilman’s lips unabashed, pleasure sparking in the pit of his stomach. You took more of him into your mouth, rubbing your tongue along his flushed skin.

"Fuck" Akira snarled.

His hips bucked into your mouth and you were forced to take more of him in. He placed a hand on the back of your head, fingers tangling in your hair and pulling as he rutted against your face. You moaned loudly, your throat squeezing around his cock as you took a deep breath. You bobbed your head along his shaft, your fingers toying with the parts your mouth couldn't reach. 

Without warning he came undone with a vicious growl, spilling his hot seed down your throat. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes and you almost gagged from the sudden rush. You swallowed down as much as you could your name falling from his lips as he convulsed above you. Your teeth grazed the sensitive head before you pulled back with a loud pop. Akira's breathing was shallow, his cock still hard and twitching as you crawled into his lap. 

“Mind if I top?”

It wasn’t really a question. You were telling him what you were going to do. He hummed in content, the sound bordering on a deep purr as you straddled his hips. You rubbed your clothed crotch against him, earning a light hiss. His pupils narrowed into slits as he grabbed you around the waist, halting your movements. He sank his claws into your clothes and ripped them off with a single tug, tearing your clothes to ribbons.

“Much better” he hissed with delight. 

You gave Akira a sultry grin, grabbing his dick and rubbing it against your wet opening. You were completely drenched and he was delighted to rut against your wet lips. He had to fight the urge to roll you over and completely fuck you as hard as he could. Though the thought was highly tempting if you kept teasing him like this.

Eventually you were kind enough to relent and get to the main course. You sank down on him, the stretch making you throw your head back with a loud whine. His hands pawed at your ass, impatience gnawing at his gut until you were fully seated on him. You took a moment to adjust to his size before you used your legs to lift and lower yourself. 

Akira moaned with delight, his tail wagging back and forth happily. He buried his face between your breasts, nuzzling them and nipping at your flesh with pointed teeth. His large hands grabbed your hips, claws sinking into you as you moved against him. The sensation tore a loud moan from your throat as you canted your hips forward.

The black fur on his legs tickled your legs as you bounced on him, making your body tingle with every brush. You could feel heat building at the base of your spine, the pressure building rapidly with each passing moment. You could feel the ridges of his cock massaging your walls, each bump hitting all your sensitive nerves in just the right way. Akira's tail wrapped around your leg, squeezing your thigh so tight that you knew there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow. 

He wrapped his lips around one of your nipples, suckling on the hard bud. You mewled softly as his tongue poked and flicked it, your toes curling from the pleasure. He lavished your skin with attention, teeth and tongue reducing you to a moaning mess in his grasp. The pleasure slowly ate away at you, making you pick up your pace to seek that inevitable high faster. Akira let go of your breasts, the skin red and flushed from his thorough attention. You felt his hot breath roll down your neck, making your spine curl as you moaned. 

"Damn, your pussy is so tight" he breathed against your ear. 

His filthy words made you clench around him, the heat bubbling and churning in the pit of your stomach. You lean forward slightly, placing your shaky hands on his chest for support. Your fingers dipped into the hard lines and curves of his muscles, nails leaving behind a thin trail of red marks. Akira groaned, bucking his hips up into you as his cock started to throb. He was so deep that you could feel him brushing up against your cervix with each hard rock of his hips. The ridges bumped your sweet spot over and over again and it didn't take long before you started to crumble from the overwhelming rapture. 

You screamed his name, hips locking and body trembling as the coil in your stomach shattered into a million pieces. You writhed on top of him with pure bliss, pleasure flooding your veins with white hot euphoria. Akira couldn't hold out with you pulsing around him. You were so hot and tight around him that he succumbed to his own pleasure not long after you. A howl tore from his throat as his hips jerked into you, his seed coating your insides with hot spurts. 

You slid off his lap before you collapsed to your side on the floor. You were panting harshly, feeling like you had just run a marathon as you greedily gulped down air.

You were the most beautiful sight Akira had ever seen. Your skin was flushed a lovely rosy shade, body twitching and shaking in the aftermath of your bliss. Full lips parted as you took shuddering breaths as your breasts trembled. He couldn’t tear his eyes off your glowing form. His eyes raked over you until his gaze settled at the apex of your thighs. 

He watched viscous white fluids drip from your core, creamy beads rolling down the skin of your thighs. It made the heat stir in his loins once more. He slowly crawled over to you, prying your legs apart and nestling between them. You peeked down at Akira, watching him with mild curiosity.

"What are you up to?" you questioned.

He rested your legs on his broad shoulders, teeth nipping at the inside of your thighs. You giggled softly as his tongue tickled the sensitive skin, lapping at the juices that stained your thighs. You gasped sharply when his tongue lapped at your warm, dripping heat, electricity shooting straight up your spine.

"Oh fuck, Akira" you groaned.

The glutton wasn't finished with you just yet.


End file.
